Fāsuto· kisu
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: ¿Que es lo que ha cambiado con Len? ; este ya no le habla a su cercana amiga Miku , se ha vuelto totalmente lo opuesto de lo que el solia hacer , y eso la entristece , ¿Que hara ella al respecto?-dedicado a Julita1124 , NorititaEscritora y fandubermiku01- se los compenso por mi fic tan gore xD - ONE-Shot


**Disclaimer:(me lanzaron agua fria) Vo-voca-voca-vocaloid n-no m-me per-perte-pertenece...**

* * *

_¡Hola mina!¡ Simplemente porque me lo pidieron cumplire! Ya que en el anterior fic donde yo apareci odiaba a Len , la autora decidio que debia hacer un one-shot MikuxLen para compensarlo a los seguidores de esa linda pareja ; bueno aqui va ; soy Hatsune Miku , me gusta cantar, dormir , jugar , pasar un buen rato con amigos; no me gusta pelear con las personas que quiero ; amo cantar es mi pasion , me encanta ; ah y tambien amo los puerros , son deliciosos , un plato del mejor que haya existido en la faz de la tierra ; los amo ; ¡Amo mis deliciosos puerros!... Pero admitanlo , su sabor es irresistible por eso lo adoro_

_Bien , siempre que me baño en la ducha me pongo a tararear canciones ,vivo con mis amigos en la casa Vocaloid ; nuestro creador es muy bueno con nosotros y nos dejo una casa inmensa donde vivir; yo vivo con mis amigos Shion Kaito ,Sakine Meiko , Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin, Kamui Gakupo ,y .. alguien que no me gusta mencionar mucho pero tendre que hacerlo ... Kagamine Len; yo siempre me llevo bien con todos pero con el es diferente... lo detesto , es insoportable y siempre busca /encuentra la manera de molestarme haciendo que me sienta mal al respecto de varias cosas; es un tonto malagradecido despues de que le he ayudado con sus estudios el me dio la espalda_

_Antes el era muy amigable con mio, siempre estudiabamos juntos y parabamos juntos , muchas chicas lo codiciaban pero el no le daba importancia alguna ,el... el me gustaba en ese entonces , pero ahora lo odio ; en fin , siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos , no se que demonios es lo que salio mal pero cambio completamente conmigo , no sabia que le pasaba , ya no me hablaba , era mas distante , y se dejaba llevar por sus fangirls , eso me molestaba un poco , aveces me digo a mi misma que solo me uso para poder aprobar , se que eso es verdad... pero en alguna parte de mi mente me dice que no es asi ,que quizas Len tenga una buena explicacion de esto , pero no puedo seguir soñando asi._

_¿Como soy yo? ; disculpen olvide describirme : tengo mi cabello color aguamarino y mis ojos del mismo color , siempre lo llevo en dos coletas ya que en ocasiones especiales lo uso largo ; siempre llevo un uniforme futuriste pero tambien me gusta la ropa comoda y casual ; en fin , les contare un poco sobre mis amigos y mi ex-amigo ; Kaito es un peliazul que gusta de los helados , Meiko es una pelicastaña la cual es adicta al sake (asi como yo a mis puerros) , Luka es una chica pelirrosada que le gusta mucho el atun ; Rin es una pelirrubia que goza con las naranjas , y Len es el estupido gemelo de Rin tambien rubio , a el le gusta los platanos , y mucho ;bueno estos son mis queridisimos amigos , claro que obviando a Len , es irremediable , nuestra amistad se perdio por su culpa_

_No entiendo que sucedio con el , nos llevabamos tan bien pero de repente dejo de hablarme , se juntaba con otras personas ; Rin me dijo que Len estaba teniendo problemas que me incluian a mi , yo le pregunte que le sucedia pero ella solo se limito a mirar a un costado y decirme que si le decia Len le mataria ; no entendia mucho del tema , asi que trate de no esforzarme en ello, mientras que el se distraia en sus fangirls y me ignoraba , a proposito por cierto , ya que cada vez que hablaba con una de ellas , levantaba la voz para que yo pueda escucharle , logicamente levante la mirada para mirarle molesta puesto que hacia mucha bulla , y note una mirada de descaro en sus hermosos ojos azules , ¿Que le habia sucedido al Len que conocia?_

_En fin , ya me acostumbre a esto , el solo me utilizo para aprobar el semestre y luego se separo de mi , ahora podria decirse que es un playboy y que le encanta tener chicas a su alrededor , es irritante , como si buscara que estuviese molesta pero ¿Que razon habria de hacerlo? ; los pensamientos me invadian cada vez mas , era inevitable , habia perdido a un buen amigo y a mi primer amor , pero por suerte , el tiempo cura todas las heridas , ya ha pasado 2 semanas desde que somos cortantes y frios entre nosotros , en la casa paramos peleando por cualquier cosa, antes era muy dulce pero ahora es un bastardo sin corazon , ¡Le odio , le odio, le odio! ; es la unica persona que logra sacarme de quicio y ponerme de mal humor_

_Hoy no habia clases , asi que podia quedarme en la casa Vocaloid con mis amigos , lo cual era un fastidio a veces ya que estaba con Len , era algo incomodo , no me agradaba para nada estar a solas con el , antes me divertia y rogaba a Dios que los demas nos dejaran solos para poder charlar... y mis intentos de confesarme ; pero nunca nada salia bien , siempre terminaba muy roja y arrepentida de casi haberle confesado mis sentimientos ; pero lo mas extraño de todo esto es que cada vez nos dejan a solas mas tiempo , creo que ellos quien que nos reconciliemos , pues yo no quiero reconciliarme , estoy bien asi , de veras , hay un millon de amigos en el mundo, por un no me voy a sufrir la vida ; asi que aunque lo intenten , gracias pero nada va a pasar_

_Como siempre , Meiko inventaba sus tipicas excusas de que tenia que ir a comprar algo y se llevaba a los demas menos Len ya que le insistia en que se quede o sino no le compraba sus platanos ,es gentil que Meiko quiera solucionar los problemas que creo Len pero creo que no hay remedio , no volveremos a ser tan buenos amigos como fuimos ya hace un tiempo; apenas y podremos recuperar la confianza perdida entre nosotros , pero eso ya es cosa del pasado , debo saludar a mi futuro y caminar hacia el olvidando las cosas que he perdido , y esas cosas incluyen a Len Kagamine , la unica persona que llego hasta mi corazon para luego tracionarlo y dejarme vacia... ¡Pero como decia eso son solo cosas del pasado , ya no importan!_

_Estaba muy aburrida , ya que no habia nadie en la casa y yo estaba encerrada en mi habitacion , dado que logicamente no queria encontrarme con Len , solo por si acaso , ya que Rin me comento que Len estaba durmiendo y parecia que no iba a despertar en un buen rato asi que no iba a tener problemas con el ; pero aun asi habia la posibilidad de que el despertara y comenzara a molestarme; no me agrada verle la cara hoy en dia , me molesta mucho; es una persona muy caprichosa ahora que cambio tan repentinamente , me doy cuenta que siempre ha sido un niño engreido y malcriado ¡Uhhh no saben cuanto lo detesto! ¡Ese gigantesco baka deseara nunca haberme conocido! ; pero es enserio , no logro soportarlo , me lleva a los limites de mi paciencia._

_Yo me encontraba muy aburrida , en la computador viendo si podia contactar hoy con algun amigo ya que mi celular se habia quedado sin saldo, asi que queria ver si alguien estaba por ahi conectado para ponerme a conversar y pasar el dia mas ameno , pero como era un domingo por la tarde de seguro que todos estaban mas ocupados ¡Demonios! ; odiaba la idea de que siempre me dejen aqui , se supone que podria estar feliz disfrutando de mi domingo por la tarde... pero.. ¿Porque creen que Len esta durmiendo? ; porque el muy desgraciado decidio que era buen tiempo para enfermarse , y yo sin salida alguna me quede atrapada en la casa con el , Meiko tampoco le permitio que los acompañara para que el se recuperara y no tenga que faltar a clases el lunes , pero la que pierde aqui algo soy yo._

_Arriesgandome a la terrible idea de encontrarme con Len , baje las escaleras poco a poco , sin hacer mucha bulla , y viendo que el area libre di una gran sonrisa y me tire al sofa , para luego prender el televisor , al menos algo entretindo podia hacer durante el dia , deje el control remoto en la mesita baja que estaba al frente , y me sente muy interesada viendo la t,v , hablaban sobre que hoy habria mal clima y cosas asi , era un poco extraño puesto que el dia estaba soleado , trate de no preocuparme mucho por los prognosticos del clima , ya que me inquietaba un poco la idea de que pueda llover y mis amigos no tengan su paraguas , ahi ya serian varios enfermos de los quien tendria que cuidar y perderia todos los domingos de mi vida_

_Sin querer me distraje viendo tele , y no me di cuenta que mis sensores anti-Len estaban percibiendo señales y movimientos , yo muy entretenida estaba viendo hasta que aquel maldito (por no decirle otra cosa) , tomo el control se echo en el sofa llenando todo el espacio posible y empujandome un poco hacia el extremo , ¿Quien se cree que es? ; luego tomo el control y cambio de canal como si nada , y poniendo sus manos muy relajadamente atras de su camisa para acomodarse mejor ¡Esto no se lo voy a pasar tan facil! ¡No señor! ¡Len , prepara tus guantes de boxeo y que empieze la pelea! ¡No voy a perder contra ese estupido, idiota e ingrato!_

-"Hey , yo estaba viendo la television , regresalo al canal por favor"-le pidio la aguamarina cortesmente a pesar de las cosas que ella estaba pensando como darle un golpe y dejarlo noqueado o cosas por el estilo

-" 'Estabas' , tu misma lo dijistes"-le dijo el rubio que no tenia su cabello en una colita pequeña como normalmente hacia,lo tenia el cabello suelto , lo cual le quedaba bien , y se le veia un poco mas ...¿Sexy? ; Miku hizo caso omiso , ella simplemente vio la sonrisa descarada de el por tener victoria , el confiando en que Miku no pondra ni un solo dedo y respetara la decision de el , cosa que hizo mal ; el apenas dejo el control sobre la mesita la aguamarina lo tomo en seguida y volvio a poner el canal que estaba viendo mientras le sacaba la lengua -"Te crees muy lista ¿cierto?"-le pregunto el rubio siendo sarcastico

-"Bastante"-respondio ella fria y cortante , como siempre hacian, peleaban hasta ya poder decir basta ; la aguamarina se dio media vuelta , mientras que un agudo dolor traspaso el pecho del rubio cuando ella le contesto de esa manera tan crud , en seguida de un momento a otro se abalanzo sobre ella, quedando en una posicion comprometedora cosa que no le importo al rubio -"¿Len?"-pregunto ella un poco confundida y sonrojada por la cercania de rostros

-"Tu..."-decia el acercandose al rostro de la aguamarina mientras estaba se quedaba muy sorprendida como se acercaba al rostro de ella , quedando a unos pocos centimetros de ella , Miku se quedo paralizada mientras el rubor en su cara aumentaba , hasta que Len se detuvo en un momento preciso a punto de besarla y le quito el control remoto de la mano -" Baka , ¿Pensastes que iba a besarte?"-pregunto el con una risa burlona mientras volvia a su posicion normal , alejandose del rostro de ella

-"Maldito..."-murmuro la aguamarina arrepentida de haber pensado que el rubio iba a besarla y sonrojada a no mas poder , entonces ella se abalanzo sobre el, quedando encima de el y como ella traia un lindo vestido blanco corto de tiras , una tira se deslizo un poco quedando a la altura de su hombro ; Len no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso, ella intento quitarle el control pero enseguida este estiro su mano y ella intento alcanzarla , quedando muy cerca al rostro de el, el rubio se puso del color de un tomate pero Miku hizo caso omiso y siguio intentando arrebatarle el control a Len ; por alguna razon el volvio a sentir esos sentimientos que trataba de ocultar y olvidar , inconscientemente el paso su otra mano rodeando la cintura de ella y dejandola muy sonrojada mirandole confundida.

-"E..Eh.. ¡Gomen!"-exclamo el rubio quitando la mano de alli enseguida muy sonrojado , pero la aguamarina solo lo miro con repudio creyendo que era uno de sus trucos para molestara y hacer que se ponga nerviosa

-Ella logro quitarle el control , Len se doi cuenta de eso y justo cuando ella cambiaba el canal este se abalanzo rapidamente sobre ella golpeando su cabeza contra la de el de casualidad , los dos soltaron un quejido , y se culparon el uno al otro , estirones y patadas eran por tener el poder del control , estaban presionando los botones por tanto jaloneo , hasta que luego un canal especifico es cambiado.

-"Y ahora aprenderan a como consentir a una dama..."-dijo la voz de una mujer madura con dos orejitas de conejo como una playboy , mientras atras de ella se acercaba un hombre aparentemente sin camisa ; un canal no apto para menores

-"C..C.. ¡Cambia eso idiota!"-le grito la aguamarina al rubio quien tenia en manos el control , ella lo zamaqueo para que reaccionara pues se habia quedado embobado el viendo la television ; y lamentablemente el control remoto cayo y se le salieron las baterias

-"E..¡Ehhh mierdaaaa!"-grito el buscando la pila faltante por el suelo , asi que tuvo que tirarse a el para buscarlo , estaba muy rojo y con un leve sangrado nasal por el programa que se habia puesto solo por todo el ajetreo que habia llevado a cabo la pelea de el y Miku

-"¡Apresurate estupido , ya va a empezar!"-exclamaba la aguamarina muy asustada por el programa que no queria ver por nada del mundo mientras que el rubio se demoraba demasiado y a ella no le quedo nada mas que pararse y desconectar el televisor a la mala , pero como estaba tan nerviosa por eso al jalar del cable , se vino con todo y el televisor ; por suerte no le cayo encima suyo sino a un costado

-"Miku... ¡¿Pero que rayos has hecho?!..."-le pregunto el rubio muy sorprendido el puesto que nunca habia visto que ella reaccionase de esa manera , ese dia no era el mejor para ella que digamos

-"Por dios... maldicion..."-murmuraba ella lamentandose -".. Meiko va a matarme..."-musito ella en voz baja mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salian de su rostro de ella

-"M... Miku..."-pronuncio el suavemete el nombre de esta no soportando verla llorar, el la abrazo por detras desde la cintura cosa que sorprendio mucho a la aguamarina y provoco que se sonrojada de inmediato -"Si Meiko pregunta que fue lo que paso... dile que fui yo el culpable"-le susurro el mirando a los ojos a la aguamarina que habia volteado para verlo a la cara

-"L..Len... yo no puedo hacer eso..."-le dijo ella dandose media vuelta , pero el rubio no le soltaba del agarre , aun la tenia cogida de la cintura , se quedaron compartiendo miradas y ella continuo con lo que le decia -"No puedo echarte la culpa a ti ... no quiero ver que te castiguen..."- y luego de decirle esto se sonrojo un poco , pues esas palabras venian desde su corazon

-"Miku.."-volvio a susurrar el nombre de ella , una forma tan diferente de como lo hacia actualmente , ya no tan friamente , pero tampoco se parecia a cuando el pronunciaba su nombre siendo amigos , la aguamarina se percato que lo pronunciaba un tanto diferente, como si fueran... amantes

-"L... L.. Len espera..."-le decia la aguamarina intentando detener el rostro de el que se acercaba al de ella peligrosamente ; Miku no podia creer lo que pasaba , se sonrojo de inmediato , pero por alguna razon acepto la idea de que Len le besara , pero de repente este se detuvo , ella se sintio burlada otra vez , lo miro con enojo ,pero en la cara del rubio solo podia ver tristeza, no podia entender que es lo que habia sucedido para que el ponga una expresion asi , como si tuviera un recuerdo malo , luego el rubio se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitacion

* * *

_Me pregunto que es lo que sucede con Len , no entiendo mucho de lo que le sucede , de verdad que me esfuerzo pero si el no me cuenta que es lo que pasa no tiene sentido alguno , despues de intentar besarme entro a su habitacion yo preferi quedarme en la sala , pensando en que habia sido eso y de paso limpiando los restos del vidrio que pertenecian al televisor , cuado estaba recogiendo los trozos de vidrio me hize un corte en la mano , era superficial pero eso me pasa por andar sin cuidado , no debi estar pensando en Len cuando estaba recogiendo algo con lo cual podria lastimarme , unas pequeñas lagrimas de dolor rodaron por mis mejillas, a pesar de ser una herida superficial sangraba mucho , a mi me aterra la sangre , fue por eso que tambien llore_

_No queria ver como mi sangre manchaba la bonita alfombra que Luka habia comprado con sus ahorros , tenia miedo y no sabia que hacer , ultimamente me sentia inutil , corri hacia mi habitacion subiendo las escaleras en busca de algo que pueda detener el sangrado de mi herida , y torpemente rode por las escaleras , quede como una idiota conmigo misma , parecia una niña pequeña en apuros , comenzaba a recordar que en momentos como eso era Len quien me cuidaba y me daba una mano ; no se que es lo que hubiera hecho mal pero ojala nunca lo hubiese hecho , yo no queria que el me odie como lo hace ahora , eso es lo que siente el en este momento dado por como se comporta , siempre es cortante y frio , no me agrada ese Len , ¡Quiero al otro de vuelta!_

-"¿Miku , que sucede?"-le pregunto un rubio saliendo de la nada preocupado ya que habia escuchado un sonido muy fuerte, con las mejillas muy rojas , aparentemente tenia un poco de fiebre , la aguamarina le iba a revisar la temperatura y sin querer levanto la mano que estaba herida , apenas la levanto el rubio se exalto -" ¡Miku! ¿Que paso?"-exclamo el muy preocupado por la aguamarina , ella se limito a mirarle con los ojos llorosos -"Tranquila , tengo un botiquin en mi cuarto"-dijo el jalandola de la muñeca para no hacerle daño y llevandola a su cuarto , por alguna razon sabe Dios porque cerro la puerta

-"L..Len .. lo siento no queria molestar..."-dijo la aguamarina timidamente pensando en que Len la odiaba y bajando la cabeza deprimida por eso , el rubio la tomo del menton y le levanto la mirada fomentando que se sonroje

-"Calma , ¿ne?"-le dijo el con una cara amigable y una sonrisa agradable ; mirandola dulcemente como ya hacia tiempo que no hacia , parece que el viejo Len habia vuelto al lado de Miku, este le vendo la mano a la aguamarina suavemente , pero aun asi ocasiono un poco de dolor , el acaricio la mejilla de ella cuando vio en su rostro una expresion de dolor , finalizado el vendaje , el le dio una sonrisa para que estuviese tranquila

-"G...Gracias... Muchas gracias Len.. "-le agradecio Miku un poco sonrojada mientras le sonreia alegremente , cosa que sin que ella se percatase causo un fuerte rubor en el rubio que simplemente se cubrio el rostro con el cabello , luego estos dos quedaron en un silencio muy incomodo , mientras que Len seguia con su mano sobre la de ella ya que en ese posicion quedo cuando le puso el vendaje ; la aguamarina recordo que el estaba con fiebre , y con la mano sana le midio la temperatura ,el se sonrojo mucho ante ello -"¡Len , tienes mucha fiebre!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy sorprendida -"¡Tienes que dormir!"-le dijo ella empujandolo y poniendole las sabanas encima

-"E..¡Espera Miku...!"-pidio el rubio jalando un poco del vestido que ella traia ya que la aguamarina ya lo habia acostado y planeaba irse a cocinar o algo parecido -"Q..Quedate hasta que me duerma.."-dijo el como un niño pequeño , Miku se sorprendio un poco con lo que le dijo este pero acepto animadamente

-"Esta bien"-le dijo ella agraciada por el comportamiento infantil de su amigo , se sento en el borde de la cama , quedando al costado de Len, y noto como la fiebre comenzaba a afectar un poco mas a Len ya que se movia de un lado para el otro buscando comodidad -"Len , intenta dormir "-le propuso ella haciendole cariño en su cabello , este rapidamente abrio los ojos y la tomo de la muñeca para luego jalarla mas contra ella-"¿Eh?"-pronuncio ese sonido ella no entendiendo las acciones del rubio que hacian que ella se sonroje

-"Quedate mas cerca"-susurro el delicadamente a la oreja de ella , la aguamarina sintio con claridad como el posaba sus mano en la cadera de esta y la rodeaban con cariño , aprisionandola y apegandola mas al cuerpo de el

-"Len.. creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente cerca"-comento Miku muy sonrojada por las cosas que hacia Len quien se apegaba mas y mas a ella , quedando muy cerca de su rostro , en un angulo perfecto

-"No Miku... aun mas cerca"-pidio el con mirada de cachorro infantil para luego pasar su otra mano por el cabello sedoso aguamarino de Miku , y empujar la cabeza para que se apoyara en hombro de el , cosa que hizo que los dos se ruborizaran

-"E...Eto... Len.."-decia ella muy nerviosa mientras que el corazon le latia a mil , no sabia las razones , quizas la fiebre estaba haciendo alucinar a su amigo , ella levanto la mirada ,y se encontro con la mirada de Len , intercambiaron miradas , el tiempo pasaba pero era como si nadie mas importara , solo ellos dos , perdiendose en las miradas del uno y del otro , fue entonces cuando la aguamarina con una sonrisa triste decidio preguntarle -"L..Len... ¿Tu me odias?..."-pregunto ella refiriendose al ultimo cambio de actitud de su amigo

-"Miku... ¿Como se te ocurre pensar eso?"-pregunto el un poco enfadado , se abalanzo sobre ella , quedando el arriba y Miku abajo , los dos en la cama , en una posicion muy comprometedora ; las miradas seguian intercambiandose y Miku adelgazo los labios un poco triste para luego evitar la mirada de este -"No te odiaria , aun despues de lo que me hicistes..."-murmuro el agachando la cabeza , la aguamarina no comprendio del todo

-"Yo... ¿Que fue lo que te hice yo para que me odiaras tanto..?"-dijo la aguamarina intrigada y acariciandole la mejilla al rubio para que ponga una cara mejor y no una triste , sin darse cuenta le habia acariciado con la mano herida , el la tomo de la muñeca , y beso la mano de ella produciendole un cosquilleo y que se ponga del color del tomate

-"Tu.. un dia.. me dijistes que tenias clases extras..."-dijo el recordando en el pasado mientras Miku escuchaba atenta todo lo que el le decia -"Y... yo te vi.. con Kaito.. tu y el... se estaban besando..."-dijo el sonando cada vez mas y mas sombrio , la aguamarina abrio los dos ojos como platos , muy desconcertada por lo que este le contaba , ya que jamas habia besado a Kaito

-"¿De que hablas? Yo nunca le he besado a Kaito..."-le dijo ella al rubio, pero este prefirio que su cabello cubriera fu faceta entre molesto y triste -"Len... estoy diciendo la verdad... mis labios aun son virgenes..."-le dijo ella con un poco de sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado ya que el tema la avergonzaba un poco

-"Entonces... ¿Que fue lo que yo vi...? ... La cara de el estaba cubriendo la tuya , lo cual era obviamente que se estaban besando , ademas que tu te sostenias de el o algo parecido..."-le dijo el rubio desanimado pero aun asi con brillo en sus ojos de esperanza

-"Dejame recordar a que te refieres... ehh.. espera yo no lo estaba besando , viste de un angulo mal"-exclamo la aguamarina recordando el ultimo dia en que Len fue lindo con ella -"¡Le estaba limpiando un poco de helado que tenia en la camiseta , por eso tuve que sujetar de el y como el era mas alto que yo parecia que me estaba besando"-le explico la aguamarina un poco agraciada por eso -"No puedo creer que hayas pensando que me estaba besando con Kaito , Len tu ..."-pero enseguida fue interrumpida por unos labios contra los suyos

-El rubio se habia sentido inmensamente feliz por las cosas que le contaba la aguamarina ,descubriendo que todo era un maleentendido , unos sentimientos radiantes iluminaron la cara del joven rubio , y no pudiendo resisitirse la jalo del vestido que ella estaba usando , y la beso en los labios , robandole su primer beso a la aguamarina , y provocando un muy fuerte rubor en los dos ; Miku no podia creerlo ,ella estaba siendo besada por Len, los labios se juntaban de una forma magica y unica , la cual les fascinaba a los dos ; Miku cerro los ojos para poder corresponder aquel beso tan deseado , sonrojados como un tomate , y luego separarse para tomar aire mirandose a los ojos , y volviendo a besarse , cada vez mas y mas apretaditos los labios , satisfechos con la presencia del uno y del otro.

Y descubriendo un muy tierno amor correspondido

* * *

Un rato despues...

-"Yuhuuu , Miku , Len , ya volvimoooos "-anunciaba la pelicastaña entusiasmada -"Les traigo puerro y platano"-anuncio ella pues suponia que no se resistirian a eso, pero no hubo respuesta alguna

-"Ehh , que extraño , me pregunto donde estaran"-comento el pelimorado tratando de deducir cientificamente -"Bueno a lo mejor sera que estan dormidos"-dijo el a lo que todos comprendieron

-Yo ya tengo sueño , asi que me ire a dormir..."-murmuro la rubia soñolienta con una naranja en su mano , puesto que ese dia habian llegado muy tarde por el mal clima

-"Hasta mañana Mei "-se despidieron los novios , la pelirrosada y el pelimorado siempre amigables , dirigiendose a su habitacion compartida

-"Uh.. Yo creo que le dare el 'buenas noches' a Miku y a Len.."-anuncio el peliazulado muy alegre , y muy animado se fue a las habitaciones de sus amigos ; fue al cuarto de Miku pero no la encontro , lo cual le parecio extraño pero como tenia sueño decidio no darle mucha importancia , luego se encontro a la aguamarina dormida tranquilamente en la habitacion de Len , el se quedo un poco sorprendido y penso que quizas se haya equivocado en las habitaciones , se acerco a la aguamarina e iba a darle un beso en la mejilla , hasta que...

-"No toques a mi novia"-le dijo un rubio que estaba al lado de ella mirando acusadoramente al peliazul quien se sorprendio y se rio agraciado; Len apego a Miku dormida mas al cuerpo de el para que le sea mas dificil al peliazul darle un beso en la mejilla , Kaito le deseo dulces sueños , para luego irse a dormir; luego la aguamarina comenzo a moverse y debilmente abrir los ojos -"Lo siento ¿Te desperte?"-pregunto el rubio a Miku mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella suavemente

-"Mm.. es extraño me parecia que Kaito habia venido..."-dijo la aguamarina cosa que molesto un poco al rubio y ante eso fruncio el ceño , Miku se dio cuenta de eso y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla al rubio provocando que a este le quemaran las mejillas -" ¿Mejor?"-pregunto ella siendo ironica , pero este la tomo del menton sorpresivamente y le dio un beso en los labios

-"Asi esta mejor"-le dijo el rubio sonrojado tanto como la aguamarina , para luego darse otro beso mas , y pronto muchos mas

* * *

**XD que les parecio?**

**espero que haya compensando mi fic yandere que hice uwu**

**Saludooooos :D**


End file.
